1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tracking device and an image-capturing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a tracking device known in the related art that tracks a main subject by designating an image contained in an area specified by the photographer in a photographed image as a template image, searching for an image area matching the template in a subsequent captured image through pattern matching, and setting the area matching the template image as a main subject area containing a subject which the photographer considers to be a main subject (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-658431).